A Slight Misunderstanding
by cillevl
Summary: "You're fucking the slut!" Sarah yelled at Rigsby. "What? No!" Rigsby said looking between Sarah and Lisbon, who was still sitting on the floor with Ben. What happens when Sarah accuses two of the agents for sleeping together? Will they figure out who is really sleeping with whom? One shot :)


**A/N: Hello Again!:) ****This is just a silly little one shot, so don't take it too serious :) English is still not my native language, so spelling mistakes are all mine :) Hope you enjoy it and remember to review :)If you don't like it, say it nicely, thanks :) **

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine and I do not make any money from this :)**

* * *

**A Slight Misunderstanding**

Teresa Lisbon was eating _case closed pizza_ with her team after they'd solved yet another murder. Van Pelt and Jane were again discussing if psychics really existed. Van Pelt said they did, while Jane kept saying that 'there was no such thing as psychics'.

Rigsby was eating his fifth piece of pizza, while Cho was yet again reading a new book. Teresa stood up and smiled while looking at her team, they really were good people. She normally wouldn't let people too close to her, but somehow these four individuals were able to move past the walls she had built around her heart since she was a little girl, and now all of them had a special place in her heart.

None of the four detectives or Jane heard the ding from the elevator, which indicated that someone had just arrived. Out of the elevator stepped Sarah with Ben on her hip. She walked determined into the bullpen and sat Ben down on the floor as she looked around the room at the five laughing people. Rigsby looked up from the table and saw Sarah standing in the entrance to the bullpen with Ben by her feet. He waved making the four other people look at her too.

"Sarah, what are you do-"Rigsby said, but was cut off by a slapping noise. He looked in shock at Lisbon lying on the ground holding a hand to her, now red, cheek while Sarah was glaring down at her.

"You slut!" Sarah yelled as she made a move to hit Lisbon again. Rigsby hurried to her and grabbed her hand before she went that far.

"What the fuck is going here?" Rigsby half yelled as Ben crawled over to where Lisbon was sitting on the floor. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and whispered quietly: "Tess, kay?"  
Lisbon smiled gently at Ben and answered: "Yea, Tess's okay". Ben gave her a toothless smile and started giggling softly. The others watched the scene in front of them fascinated, until Sarah remembered why she was here and turned to Rigsby again.

"Like you don't know! You're fucking the slut!" Sarah yelled as she tried to get free from Rigsby's grip to point at Lisbon, but he only held her tighter. Van Pelt, Cho & Jane had a mixture of horrified and confused looks on their faces.

"What? No, you are totally misunderstanding something here," Rigsby said with a horrified look on his face.  
"Then why did I see her arrive at your apartment with grocery bags, last time I picked up Ben?" Sarah asked still angry.

"You saw me because we are roommates. We have been roommates for years and there is absolutely _nothing_ sexually in me and Rigsby's relationship since we are _just friends_," Lisbon answered while standing up from the floor with Ben on her hip.

"You're…. roommates?" Sarah asked a little confused and embarrassed.

"Yea, you know when two or more people share an apartment and have separated bedrooms-" Lisbon explained while looking between Rigsby and Sarah, but was cut off by Sarah exclaiming: "I know what roommates is! Do you really think I would believe that? How stupid do you really think I am?"

"What in heaven's name is everybody yelling about?" Hightower said from the entrance to the bullpen while looking at the scene in front of her.

"Just the fact that two of your agents is sleeping together," Sarah answered before Lisbon or Rigsby even opened their mouths.

"Who? Lisbon and Rigsby?" Hightower asked looking slightly amused. Sarah nodded and Hightower's face formed a big smile while she answered: "I can assure you that those two aren't sleeping together. They are just roommates."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Sarah asked Hightower skeptically.

"Because agent Van Pelt lives there too and she's the one sleeping with Lisbon," Hightower answered amused as she turned around and walked out of the room leaving Van Pelt and Lisbon blushing a deep shade of red.


End file.
